Vengeance Crusade
The Vengeance Crusade (But in Imperium records is called the Wekar Crusade) is a war between the Gamma Dragons and Knights of Lupercal against the Black Legion and Alpha Legion. The two loyalist chapters are actually secretly descended by loyalist marines of the two Traitor Legion. It is one of the biggest battles that both chapters have been in and to them personally, it is a chance of vengeance. 'Characters:' [[Gamma Dragons|'Gamma Dragons']] Bramnar Padven: Grand Dragon of the chapter, an excellent strategist. He wields the chapter's holy relic 'Twin Dragons' two dual thunder hammers. He also has a integrated bolter on his left arm and an Iron Halo. Mecanicil: Former Alpha Legion Marine and now Dragon Priest (Chief Chaplain) and Gamma Slumberer. Very skilled at crushing enemy morale. Has a plasma cannon, power claw and a built in assault cannon and a purity seal. Fentaru Cengal: '''Dragon Keeper (Chief Librarian). Very skilled with psychic lightning bolts and good with a sword. Carries a copy of the Shadow Laws and ancient librarian spells. '''Gevac Burnlash: Forge Dragon (Chief Techmarine). Good at doing repairs to armor and vehicles in tight situations. Wields a Chainsaw axe pass down from the first Forge Dragon. He carries the skulls of his enemies he defeated in battle as well as a Machina Opus. Becnun Wequin: A Scale Priest and said to be second to Mecanicil. He is a good fight in close combat. Wields the usual chaplain weapons as wells as several honor badges. Zengal Tunair: A Dragon Lord who enjoys using jump packs, uses Sky Dragons to engage the enemy first from the air. Wears a jump pack, a power sword and wrist mounted plasma gun. Scalic Ripskin : '''Sergeant of a Dragon Hunters squad. Known for his skill with fire weapons such as metla guns and flamers. Wields a chainsword and melta gun. Awarded the Iron Skull. '''Ceberic MouthJaw: A Dragon's Roar marine veteran. Carries multiple battle wounds and is famous for his great battle roar: "Ascend from the Shadows Brothers!" Has never let go of his company's banner. Carries a bolter and his company's banner. He also has been awarded the Imperial Laurel Jarjack Valler: A Dragon Chief who is known for his liking of assaults, close combat, and whirlwind uses. Has a power axe, bolt gun and several badges. Bergol Xim: '''A Dragon Lord, Bergol shows exceptional skills at strategical warfare, probably second only to Bramnar. A patient man, Bergol's plans have lessen casualties for his men. He has been given the Imperial Laurel and carries a power sword and another of the chapter's relic, a bolter capable of firing powerful bolts that are on fire, thus giving it the name 'Fire Ball'. '''Cenralik: Cenralik is a Scar Scale and Bergol's 2nd in command and has been known to follow is instincts. Many times, they have been right. He wields a chainsword and plasma gun. 'Knights of Lupercal' [[Knights of Lupercal|'Lars Skywolf:' Great Wolf of the chapter, loves using his jump pack in battle. ]]Uses runic armour, a jump pack, a Frostblade, a plasma Pistol and a tiny circlet of gold (which has a built in iron halo). Haakon Falconwing: Lord Rune Priest of the Knights of Lupercal, uses a jump pack and has psychic talents over some airborne creatures. Wears Runic armour, a jump pack, a runic axe (force weapon) and a bolt pistol, also has a psyker-raven Egil Silvermane: Chief Iron Priest of the Knights of Lupercal, owns 2 mechanical wolves and is one of the few not to won a jump pack. Has servo-harness, runic armor and a 2 handed power axe. Nils Bloodtalon: Venerable dreadnought, wields an assault cannon and a blood red power claw, covered in totems. Wields an assault cannon and a blood red power claw. Covered in totems. Francis Bloodtooth: A Wolf Lord Very fond of drop pods, using a fierce rain of them to hail down and destroy there enemies. Wears a jump pack, has two powerfists, and a wrist mounted meltagun. Sven Icewalker: Wolf Lord. Rides his Thunderwolf known as Icetooth the Black. Wields a Thunder hammer and a Storm shield 'Alpha Legion' Ventix Zulam: Daemon Prince of the Alpha Legion force. Known to be cunning and deceitful. Wields a daemonic sword Denler: Chaos Lord, Ventix's second in command. Is skilled with a sword and carries the skulls of many Space Marines. Vladener Forchus: Chaos Champion. Very good with close combat and commanding quick strikes. He wields a Lightning Claw with poison on it. He also uses a bolt gun. Sundrix: Chaos sorcerer. Uses spells to confuse and drive his enemies insane. He carries a Chaos Force staff and a plasma gun, along with a book of multiple spells. Juron: Leader of one of the most largest Chaos Cult in the sector. He is given special permission to stand by Ventix. Namoru: A Raptor and a lieutenant. He is very fast and prefers frontal assaults and close combat. He carries a chainsword and wrist mounted melta gun. Ven'calk: Is a Great Unclean One, a Greater Daemon of Nurgle. Summoned by the Alpha Legion, he uses his plague sword to wipe out enemy forces. His mere body stench leaves enemies choking for air. 'Black Legion' Cenger Delax: Daemon Prince of the Black Legion forces. Cruel and ruthless, he rules with authority and fear. He wields and Daemonic sword and bolter. Redic Vensoon: Chaos Lord and Cengar's loyal second in command. He wears chaos terminator armor and has a wrist mounted storm bolter and a daemon sword. Like his master he is ruthless and prefers to uses daemons as sacrifices to summon daemons. Quinvek: A Chaos Champion. Wears terminator armor and wields a chainfist and storm bolter. He is a feared sight and loves the sight of battle. He hates cultist for he believes that they are to weak to worship the gods. Farstern'Mel: A chaos dreadnought, once second in command until receiving multiple wounds that he had to be place in a dreadnought. The captivity drove him insane, making him only to be release when put at the front lines. He is equipped with a power claw and missile launcher. Gurim Lonkar: Rival to Redic, Gurim is the Black Legion warband's most powerful sorcerer. He wields a daemonic sword and excels at spells that cast illusions on his foes. Benshimek: A Bloodthirster, Greater Daemon of Khorne. He his very savaged and enjoys flying over his enemies and crushing them beneath his feet. 'Imperial Guard/Navy' Velom Bener: The head of the Noble Bener Family, Venlom was taught much about war and politics. His family also holds numerous position as governors and other politics within the sector. With those skills (And with the help of his family name and money) He quickly ascended the ranks to Lord General Militant. He then became Warmaster for the Wenkar Crusade (Vengeance Crusade) He is a good strategist, but is to afraid to attack the enemy when the odds aren't in his favor. He also takes credit that others have earned. Frayden: Frayden is a Captain-General and is part of Velom's senior staff, despite being in his mid thirties and the rivalry between each other. Greatly respected by his men, some were upset when he was not made Warmaster for the Venkar Crusade. Frayden is a cautious and smart commander, but prefers to take the fight to the enemy rather have the enemy come to him. He is close friends with Commissar Ven M. Rigik and his second in command Lieutenant Mekts is very loyal to him. He recognizes the Gamma Dragon's and Lupercal's strategies and usually stands by their sides while conducting battle plans. Kayla: Kayla is Lord Admiral, or Lady Admiral as she likes to call it, of the Imperial Navy force that participated in the Wenkar Crusade. She is not one to make a name for herself, she only wishes to fight in the Emperor's name. But still her strategies has earned the respect from millions of officers and a few Space Marines. During the Crusade she usually fights along the Gamma Dragons chapter. Ven M. Rigik: Is a Commissar General and fights in the Wenkar Crusade. Close friends with Frayden, Ven dislikes Velom's tactics. He is loyal to the Emperor, but does not recklessly waste the life of his men. Mekts Cerks: A lieutenant and veteran, Mekts has proven his skills as a guardsmen on the battlefield multiple times. Loyal to Frayden, he believes that he should be warmaster for the Wenkar Crusade. He is seen at the front lines all the time. He commands a platoon full of veterans. They are all hard core and tough fighters who can advance in any situation. This gave them the name Doom Walkers. (More characters may be added due to how the story goes. Also characters of the Knights of Lupercal were made by Tomj8937, not me). 'Problems in Sector' The Wekar Sector is near the edge of Ultima Segmentum and where it and Segmentum Obscurus meet. It is known for its industrial production and Forge worlds. Unfortunately, the sector had a problem. Over the past few months, numerous chaos cults have been popping up over one third of the sector. At first they were small groups, quickly dealt with by PDF forces and guardsmen. But recently small cults have either converged into one cult, or some have grown in size, raiding ammunition stations or steal guardsmen vehicle. Even pirating merchant ships. It was clear that these were not random acts, so the sector sent word for aid. 'Searching and Discovery' The Gamma Dragons were the first to respond to the call. Seeing how it was really a cultist problems, the chapter sent all of their Dragon Hunter squads, marines trained to deal with Cults. They traveled on board the Strike Cruiser Ventis Tracker ''named after the first Dragon Hunter. The squads launched themselves via drop pods, leaving only three squads to watch over the strike cruiser. The squads scattered onto planets that had the most cult activity. So far over the month that they were there, the marines had managed to eliminate several cults on five worlds. But it was Scalic Ripskin, a Dragon Hunter sergeant, who discovered the location of the largest cult's base in the sector. The cult, or the Sons of Many, base was located on the Feral world Gamic. Their leader, Juron, was a powerful crime boss, who used his business to help support his cult. From what Scalic had learned, many of his top members were either politics or guardsmen officers. Scalic realized that if they could eliminate them all in one stroke, it might allow the planetary forces to gain control faster and weaken cult activity. So taking his squad along with two other squads, Scalic lead his brothers down to the planet via Thunderhawk, as to not attract to much attention. There, they managed to locate the Cult's headquarters, which was in the mountains. They saw the cultist performing some sort of ritual. But before they could move in, they were immediately attacked, losing a marine. Expecting cultist, Scalic saw not just cultist, but Chaos Space Marines, Alpha marines to be exact. It all made sense now. These traitors were organizing the cults in this sector and if Scalic's guess was correct, the ritual was some sort of summoning to summon more marines. The Dragon Hunters were pinned between the rocks, taking out many of the cultist but lost already one third of their force. Scalic called immediate evac, which was difficult do to the fact that the Thunderhawk would have to maneuver through the near mountain tops. After a few minutes the craft managed to get near the marines, who were able to safely board it and fled the planet. As they fled, the pilot had called Scalic to see something. What he saw was a Despoiler class ship along with five Grand Cruisers behind it. Now realizing what was happening now, Scalic told all squads to return to the Strike Cruiser and that they should contact the fleet. They were no longer dealing with heretical cults, but a full fledge Chaos warband. 'Preparing to Face the Enemy' 'Organizing the Fleet' Expecting something like this to happen, Bramnar Padven had sent the 4th Den to the edge of the Sector, ready to move in when necessary. When Bergol Xim, Dragon Lord of the 4th Den, heard this he wanted a report of the other Cult groups. Cenralik, a Scar Scale and Bergol's 2nd in command. Cenralik reported that other cults were being dealt with by Guardsmen and PDF forces. Some Cults were heading towards the planet where the Alpha Legion's forces were. The others had disappeared. Both Bergol and Cenralik were uncomfortable with these reports. Why would the Alpha Legion, marines who specialize at using cultist, only have organized half of these cults? Not taking any chances, Bergol sent word to the fleet about sending a reserve Den for assistance and that the entire fleet should prepare to move. Some thought to be a ridiculous idea, wasn't the chaos force relatively small? But Bramnar had to agree with Bergol, this was unusually. The Grand Dragon decided to send the 8th Den ahead to assist the 4th Den while the rest of the chapter got organized. Bramnar also ordered Bergol to link up with the Imperial forces in the sector. The Imperial Guard forces were under the command of the Lord General Militant Velom Bener, head of the Bener family. He had gathered his force near the planet Tiem VI, a Hive world and a neighboring planet to Garnic, the planet where the Chaos forces were. 'Engagements and Disagreements Bergol had suggested to Velom that they attack the planet while the enemy was still there and unorganized. But Velom said no, they should wait for the Navy to get here and increase their numbers. Bergol feared that with the time it would take for the Navy to arrive, the Alpha legion might already be on the move. He also brought up the point of the Navy meeting at Garnic, where their strength would be able to crush the already engaged chaos forces, but Velom went against that too saying it would be safer and simpler just to wait for them where they were. Unbeknownst to both commanders, the Imperial Navy were already engaged: with another Alpha Legion Warband. Kayla, the Lord Admiral of the fleet, was at least able organize her forces and was force to flee that part of the Sector, while at the same time trying to warn Velom of this. But by the time the message came through, the Alpha Legion force from Garnic attacked and were soon joined in by the other warband. Bergol had managed to get his forces along with the relax Imperial Guard forces set up and to engage the enemy. The battle lasted for two days until the Alpha Legion retreated back to Garnic. The day after Kayla arrived with the Imperial Navy Force. With them along with the Guard forces and the Space Marine company, now joined by the 8th Den, Velom believed that they could go to Garnic and crush the Alpha Legion forces. This time Bergol went against this. He said that they do not know what else could be there and the best plan would be to evacuate nearby worlds and gather as much supplies as they could, then wait for the rest of the chapter to arrive. Velom went against this, saying that the enemy was right where they wanted them. Then he mocked the Dragon Lord saying how it was his plan to attack and then called him a coward. This was a bad mistake on his turns since now Bergol refused to follow his plan. Frustrated by this, Velom took his forces towards Garnic, followed by Kayla, who obeyed his orders despite on being against this plan. '''Black Legion When the Imperial forces arrived to the Feral world's orbit, Velom saw not only the Alpha Legion, but a Black Legion warband too, and getting closer to the Alpha Legion. To Velom, this was perfect. He had no doubt that these different warbands from different traitor legions would certainly attack each other, leaving themselves weaken and easy to pick off by the General's forces. With that he ordered all ships to widen and charge straight forward to what he believed to be an easy victory. That easy victory was shattered as the two warbands, though outnumbered, had attack the surprise Imperial forces together and not at each other. Shocked and startled, Velom ordered and hasty retreat, leaving many ships confused and were soon destroyed. Velom's forces fled first, with Kayla's following closely behind and took the most damage. 'Defense of Tiem VI' Kayla's imperial navy force had returned to Tiem VI, where the Gamma Dragons companies were still hanging in space. But Velom's forces were nowhere insight. Only the Guardsmen under Captain-General Frayden, military rival to Velom, were there. Velom had retreated all the way back to Bainamix, the Sector's governing planet and military force. He had recalled all imperial forces back to there and too protect the planets near that world as well, basically abandoning one third of the sector. This order was completed two weeks after the defense at Tiem VI. The forces at that world had barely gotten organized when the Black Legion and Alpha legion, now with additional Black Legion forces, attacked the planet, hoping to rid of the only space marine's presence in the sector. The battle raged on for a week, both sides taking losses but the mostly the Imperial forces. Unless aid came soon, then they would be wiped out. When hope seemed loss, a Battle Barge, followed by numerous Strike Cruisers arrived directly on the enemy's rear. They hammered away at the heretics and were soon joined by the others. Unable to take this assault, The chaos marines fled, back to the Feral world. Once the battle was over did the defenders notice it. The Battle Barge and Strike Cruisers did not belong to the Gamma Dragon chapter. They belonged to the Knights of Lupercal chapter under the command of the Wolf Lord Sven Icewalker, an old friend of Bergol. There was little time for questioning. Tiem VI was saved, but not permanently. The Population was evacuated, for the Imperial forces knowing that they could not withstand another attack. Other nearby worlds were evacuated as well as other Black Legion and Alpha Legion warbands appeared from Warp storms summoned by cultist or their brothers. 'Beginning of the Crusade' 'Gathering forces' A week later after the battle over Tiem VI, half of the fleet of the Gamma Dragons arrived. Their forces gathered near Bainamix since thanks to Velom, was now acting as their base of operations. Bramnar commended Bergol's and his men's loyalty as well as Kayla and Frayden, but not Velom. He also thanks Sven for his quick timing but was curious to know why he was near the sector. Sven had explained that his Great Company was pursuing an Ork warband when the Astropaths and Rune Priest and detected a large Space Hulk filled with Chaos presence and heading towards the sector. There was no question that they had to pursue these traitors, so Sven gave up on the Ork warband and turned to follow the Hulk. While traveling through the warp, the Astropaths received a call of aid. They identified it as a company of the Gamma Dragons, one of the chapters most closes ally chapter, who were in the same sector. So they altered course a little and came to their fellow chapter's aid, and good timing too. Sven had also sent word to his chapter house, in which the response was almost the entire force of the Knights of Lupercal. 'Defense Plan' Bramnar was given command of all forces and his first act was to set up a stabilize space defense with the ships they had. But Velom refused, saying that they should pull back all Imperial ships to where they were and defend those planets. His voice was ignored and Bramnar's plan was put to affect. There were some complications to this strategy, that enveloped over time. Though the forces were able to communicate, many of their Astropaths were cut off due to huge amount of interference from the warp. Also chaos cults on some worlds, though small, had begun to either harass their forces a little and a few were summoning more chaos marines, Black Legion and Alpha Legion. And when a full force of not just traitor Astartes, but daemons as well, began to attack nearby worlds from Garnic did front line defenses fall. It got worser when the Space Hulk, the one that Sven was following finally appeared. 'The Enemy Leaders' From the Imperial records they had, the hulk was identified as the "Core Claimer" a Battle Barge that was attacked almost 12,000 years ago. Its attackers were a Black Legion warband and a Alpha Legion warband. This would explain why the two forces were working together. His guess was confirmed when stepping out of the Space Hulk and leading the Daemon horde, were two Daemon Princes, one Black Legion and one Alpha Legion. The Black Legion's one name was Cenger Delax and the other Ventix Zulam. The two tore a hole into the Imperial forces and nearly drove them back. The only thing stopping them was Bramnar's commanding skills and the arrival of the rest of the Knights of Lupercal chapter fleet, the rest of the Gamma Dragons forces, and Imperial Guard reinforcements. After two months of fighting the Imperial forces had lost half of the sector, some planets entirely ruled by chaos, others destroyed or still fighting the traitors. Many evacuated people from these worlds were quickly put on the other worlds while the commanders decided on next steps. 'Command Problems' Two weeks before the end of the two months, Velom sent word to the High Lords of Terra of this, and that thanks to his leadership, they managed to last so long and that a Crusade was called for. The High Lords of Terra, though suspicious of Velom's claims, decided that a Crusade to retake the rest of the sector was needed. They made Velom Warmaster of this Crusade. When other Imperial commanders heard of this, except for the part of Velom taking all the credit, they argued about the choice of leadership. But Velom brought up how this was waisting time and that they had to act now. With that said, Velom remained as the Warmaster for the Crusade. Only the Space Marines objected to this. After seeing his leadership skills, they absolutely refused to be under his command and decided to act as a separate force. Velom, though frustrated about losing his only chance to command space marines, agreed to this and only retained command of the Imperial Guard and Navy forces. After that, Lars Skywolf, Great Wolf of the Knights of Lupercal, suggested that Bramnar Padven be in command of their forces, due to his longer experience in war and had a better understanding of the situation. Honored by this, Bramnar made Lars his 2nd command and allowed him to still command his own chapter. Many of the marines were please with the fact they would fight such a war alongside brothers who had similar history as them. 'Naming of the Crusade' Recorded in both Guardsmen, Navy and in other Imperial records, this Crusade would be named the Wenkar Crusade, after the sector (Though Velom secretly wanted to call it the Velomic Crusade, after himself). But to the Gamma Dragons and the Knights of Lupercal, it was more then just a crusade. To them it was bringing honor to the loyal marines of these two traitor legions that founded their chapter. It would put everything they ever learn, cherished, hated, and lived for to the test. It would be a chance for revenge. And so during a gathering of both Chapters, Bramnar Padven with Lars Skywolf by his side, announced that to them, this crusade would be known as the Vengeance Crusade. 'Assault' 'World at a Time' When the crusade began, the Imperial forces decided that they would gain a better advantage in reclaiming worlds that did not have such a strong chaos's presence. Many worlds were either battling rising cults, riots, Hive gangs, or were not able to get in contact with. Bramnar stated that reclaiming these worlds would be necessary in order to have more supplies and troops to face against their enemies. While doing this, the Imperials managed to get a better understanding of their enemy's situation. The Traitor Legions had begun invading worlds near Garnic while sending forces as vanguards straight towards other worlds. The Imperials hoped that with more world reclaim and more troops, they would be able to hit the enemy's vanguard soon. 'Industrial, Mining and Forge Worlds' The only planets that the Space Marines and Imperial Guard could reclaim before they engaged the enemy were two worlds. Benu, a industrial/mining world., it produced much resources that the sector needed. It already had a dozen or so tanks stationed there, which they could add to their fire power. It was being controlled by a large chaos cult force who were rumored to have daemonic weapons. Venta XII was a Forge world, the most important one in the sector. Guarded by two Reaver Titans and already manufactured dozens of vehicles and other war machines, it was vital for them to reclaim this world. It was already attacked by a Alpha Legion warband, leaving the Gamma Dragons to deal with them. It was decided, the 3rd Den would retake the world and have the titans boarded to assist in other future battles. While that took place, the Imperial Guards under Captain General Frayden, who Velom sent as the Guard's vanguard and hopefully get himself killed, would retake Benu. Many criticized this choice, but Bramnar had confidence in Frayden. Frayden was one of the most youngest, if you count being in your mid thirties, to achieve Captain General. But to others, specifically to those who serve under him, he was an inspiration. He had and attitude that could lead any army to victory and some had said he was another Ursarkar E. Creed. The Grand Dragon believed that his abilities would be useful to retaking that world. 'Siege of Stone Holder' The fortress known as Stone Holder, was the main protection of Benu, and was currently in the possession of Chaos Cultist. It was surrounded by large terrain of rocks, trenches, and ancient walls from battles in the past. Perfect cover for the Guardsmen. Frayden planned to use that cover for his men to do a slow advance while the tanks gave them cover in the distance. A strategy he had picked up from the Gamma Dragons's Dragon Code, their tactical manual. Unfortunately, from his men, he was to stay with the artillery and not lead the charge. Instead the task fell to Commissar Ven M. Rigik, a tough warrior and an old friend of Frayden who he knew he could count on. At the start, his men were able to get close enough to the wall to open fire as the sounds of artillery blocked out their coming and decimated hundreds of defenses. But the cultist managed to fight back, firing with what ever weapon they had right down onto the guardsmen. The Guardsmen were at such close quarters, that they had to reload while at the same time avoiding fire. None of them fell back and a few managed to breach the wall, but were unable to go further. It wasn't until a large explosion from the south part of the wall, the part where there were no attacks, was heard. Almost all of the defenders went to that wall to repel any attackers. But none came. For this siege, Frayden had planned a double diversion. While his forces attacked from three sides, the legendary veteran platoon known as Death Walker, a platoon led by his second command, Lieutenant Mekts Cerks, a veteran of hundred battles, would sneak to the south part of the wall. His platoon would plant explosives in good areas to destroy a small portion of the wall. This would worry the enemy thinking they were being breached and have their forces come to that side. But the explosion would also be a diversion, allowing the rest of his forces to breach the rest of the fortress. It was a success. By the time the enemy knew what had happened, the Guardsmen had managed to get into the fortress and wipe them out swiftly. Once the battle was over Frayden had the planet secured, its populace back the Emperor's side and now with new war machines ready to join the fight, the General took his men to regroup with the fleet. 'Purging on Venta XII' While the Guardsmen were battling on Benu, the Gamma Dragons to deal with the Alpha Legion who were attacking the Forge World. To be more precise, it would just be the 3rd Den, under Dragon Lord Zengal Tunair's command, who would retake the planet. Zengal was a skill warrior and had a liking to attacks in which his forces would strike the enemy from the air. Which made him an expert with Sky Dragons and why he wears a jump pack along with a power sword and wrist mounted plasma gun. His plan was to have his air force fly over and attack the enemy from above. While that was in motion, his ground forces, being led by Shadow Priest Becnun Wequin, would march through the planet's ground and regroup with any of the Tech-priest forces on the world. While flying over the planet, Zengal saw a large group of Alpha Legion Marines leading renegade guardsmen and mutants. Leading the marines was a Chaos Champion who had several space marine helmets on top of his pack. Vladener Forchus was his name, and he was determine to conquer this world. Now knowing where the enemy's main force was, the Dragon Lord ordered all marines to attack from the skies, taking the enemy by surprise who had only a few seconds to return fire. Many of the Alpha legion's vehicles were destroyed but they had managed to shoot down a few of the Gamma Dragon's attack crafts as well. While this was happening, Becnun was able to find a few tech-priest who were originally surrounded by mutants. They explained that one of the Titans was badly damaged and that they were already beginning repairs. The second one, with only a few tech-priest helping it, was fighting against a massive wave of enemy fire and unless given support, would be destroyed. Knowing that, Becnun led his forces towards the battle. By a stroke of luck, they had actually appeared behind the enemy line, with the enemy oblivious to their presence. Unfortunately, their path was to narrow and only infantry could squeeze through. Becnun ordered the tanks to circle around the enemy and try to hit them from the sides. Once they had cross over the path, the Scale Priest raised his Crozious Arcanum and shouted the chapter's battle cry "We Strike Three Times, With Courage and Duty, In HIS Name!" and his men opened fire. The traitor guardsmen were caught off guard, and were only able to return a small amount of fire until they were attacked from the sides by the chapter's vehicles and the Titan who was now able to strike back harder then ever. Not a singel enemy was spared, down to every tank, weapon and man, the traitors were completely purged. With Zengal and his men were still engaged with the champion's forces. Many of his men were wounded or killed after the first assault but they had managed to deal a lot of damaged to the traitors as well. Just as he pulled his sword out of a chaos marine, the Dragon Lord spotted Vladener on a ledge, shouting cries of victory. The two automatically spotted one another and while charging at each other, they fired at one another, with Zengal's plasma against Vladener's bolt gun. Soon their dual turned into one of close combat, with power sword against a lightning claw. Vladener had managed to damage Zengal's jump pack, while the Dragon lord manage to cut off his left hand, causing the champion to growl in pain. They were both even, until from the distance a Titan could be seen and from the ground appeared more Gamma Dragons led by Becnun, who began to overwhelm the already low number of Alpha marines. Seeing that there was no way to survive this, Vladener summoned a Dreadclaw drop pod, that landed right on top of a tank. Its guns opened fire, killing a few on both sides. Zengal had managed to get two of his men to cover when it fired. As he looked up from his cover, he saw his adversary flee into the open doors of the drop pod and saw the machine fly back up into space where it entered into the chaos ship, which fled the planet. Though annoyed by his enemy's cowardice, Zengal relished in the fact that they had won and the planet was theirs. He had all the traitors purged, leaving nothing but ash as their remains. Unfortunately they could not depart right away. The damaged Titan was not yet repaired and the working one had to be reloaded. Also many of his brothers were wounded and could not head to battle yet while the Scale Healers extracted whatever of their fallen brother's remains they could. Worse, the chaos ship's after affect when it did a quick warp jump, left his strike cruiser damaged and would not be able to warp jump unless repairs were made. In other words, his forces were stuck on the world and deprived his chapter's one of its Dens. Knights vs Daemons on Nova 8 Further ahead from Zengal's Den, the rest of the two Chapters's fleet had finally reached the border to which the Chaos forces were floating in space. But before they could prepare they were attacked by daemonic fire balls from the planet below. The planet, called Nova 8, was currently infested with Daemons summoned by Chaos Cultist and Sorcerers. Bombardment was denied due to the AA fire coming from the planet. Bramnar and Lars agreed that the only person for the job was Francis Bloodtooth. Francis was a Wolf Lord, one who was very fond of drop pods. His knowledge of these would be excellent in destroying the Daemon worlds power. With the aid of another Great Company, Francis sent first Escort Class Ships due to their smaller size and able to avoid the daemon fire easier. Soon drop pods were unleashed and landed in positions where the Knights could regroup easily. Their goal was not to destroy all of the daemon cannons, only a few in a specific location. That way, the fleet could bombard the planet until a chain reaction would happen and destroy the world (Recolonization was impossible because it was a daemon world now). Francis soon arrived and his forces quickly assaulted the first few targets. There they were met with large forces of Khorn Daemons, Chaos vehicles and marines and an all out brawl took place. The Knights of Lupercal used heavy weapons to deal with daemons and the corrupted tanks, while Francis, with his two power fists along with other marines, took the enemy head on. Soon the Strike Cruisers moved in to deposit more troops to reinforce the already engaged marines. Casualties were high on both sides, but fortunately Francis had prepared for this and had sent a squad of his scouts to move in and set explosives. The squads to casualties as well, but were successful in their mission. As the Daemons were shocked by the sudden explosion Category:Primarch11 Category:Tomj8937 Category:Wars Category:Stories Category:Battles Category:Space Marines